


Where The Lines Overlap

by eperil



Series: Salvation [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eperil/pseuds/eperil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'bad boy Bucky begrudgingly gives up smoking so he can hang around with adorable asthmatic Steve, and takes up eating lollipops instead, which really only makes Steve inability to catch his breath even worse.'</p><p>I'm not used to it<br/>But I can learn<br/>There's nothing to it;<br/>I've never been happier<br/>I've never been happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Lines Overlap

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this work came from a tumblr post that read what's between the quotation marks in the summary, written by the awesome tumblr user 'murphels'. So their inspiring headcanon gets credit for the idea to write this work :)

"Hey Bucky, look at this dork."

Bucky leaned against his locker, scanning the crowd of students milling past him, none of them daring to even flicker a look at him, or his prosthetic arm.

"They're all dorks, Gabe," he replied nonchalantly to his friend, "any specifics?" Gabe sighed, and used his hand to turn Bucky's head to look a few lockers down.

"There." He pointed. Bucky squinted his eyes a little, and looked at the boy struggling to take his books out of his locker. He was blonde haired with a familiar looking face, really short for his age, and looked like he didn't have any meat on his bones.

"Let's go talk to him, shall we?" Gabe said, moving forward, but Bucky's arm shot out and collided with his chest, stopping him.

"Leave it, Gabe. Come on, I wanna smoke, I'm dying in here." Bucky lowered his arm and walked towards the exit, with Gabe following him closely.

Once they'd gotten around to the parking lot, Bucky sat on the hood of his own car and lit a cigarette, inhaling, holding the smoke in and then slowly letting the smoke tumble from his mouth and nose.

"Gabriel!" Someone mock sang, causing the two boys to turn their heads.

"Timothy!" Gabe called back, a large grin on his face. Bucky shook his head, and looked up at their approaching friend.

"You ever gonna take that stupid hat off, Dum Dum?" He asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Hey, don't diss the hat, dude." Dum Dum fixed his worn bowler hat, and laughed. "And no, I'm never gonna take it off."

"Even for church?" Gabe asked, and Dum Dum shrugged, taking a pull of his own cigarette.

"I guess that's the only exception." The boys laughed a little, and then there was a comfortable silence until Bucky spoke up.

"Gabe, what do you have next period?" Gabe stood up straight from leaning against the car.

"Uhhh...chemistry?" He said, and Bucky groaned.

"I hate that class. Teacher's always moaning at me for some dumb shit I'm probably not even doing."

"Let's skip then! I'm sure I can find us something better to do." Gabe said, and Dum Dum nodded.

"I'm up for that," he said, picking his backpack up from the floor. "You coming man?" Bucky shook his head, taking a last pull of his cigarette and flicked it to the ground, crushing it under his shoe.

"Nah, I gotta go. Mom's freaking out about all these meetings my teachers are arranging about me skipping lessons. I'll catch you guys later, though." He replied, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and making his way towards the main building.

He entered the classroom and spied an empty desk at the back of the class.

"Mr Barnes," his chemistry teacher called, and he spun on his heel to face her.

"Yes, miss?" He asked, letting his backpack fall from his shoulder, to catch it in his hand.

"I'm going to start using a seating plan. I'm sick of the chatter problem this class has, so everyone is being assigned a seat for the rest of the year. You can sit next to Mr Rogers, on 2nd row to the back on the right. Go."

Bucky looked at the seat, and saw that 'Mr Rogers' was the skinny kid Gabe had been talking about earlier. He sighed and made his way to the table, sitting himself between Mr Rogers and some girl.

Bucky spent the first half of the lesson doodling on his book, flexing his prosthetic arm and looking out of the window. But for the next half hour, he decided that he wanted to get to know his new lab partner.

"What's your name?" He whispered, but no reply came. Bucky drew his eyebrows in, in confusion, and elbowed the kid gently in his ribs, which provoked a larger jolt than he thought it would.

"Ow! Were- were you talking to me?" The boy wheezed a little. Bucky's eyebrows lifted, surprised that it had hurt him.

"Yeah, uh, sorry." The kid shrugged.

"It's alright. My name's Steve Rogers." He whispered. Bucky nodded.

"Well I'm-" Steve stopped him, shaking his head.

"I know who you are. You don't have to introduce yourself." Bucky felt bad, that he didn't know Steve's name beforehand, and was about to apologise when he was interrupted.

"Mr Barnes! Mr Rogers!" Their heads shot up to look at the front. "Maybe you would both like to acquaint yourselves a little more in detention after this lesson?" She asked, and narrowed her eyes. "No more talking, please." Bucky rolled his eyes once she'd turned her back and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you detention." Steve sighed.

"It's alright, I can deal."

 

When the detention had finished, Bucky noticed Steve exiting the parking lot on foot, and gathered that he didn't have a car. He'd found it refreshing, that Steve hadn't asked about his prosthetic arm, or how he'd lost his arm, or stared at it or seemed scared of him despite his bad boy reputation. He was curious about the short, skinny boy with the dirty blonde hair and the familiar face, and he wasn't sure why, and he definitely wasn't sure he liked being so drawn to him.

Nevertheless, Bucky found himself pulling closer to the sidewalk that Steve was walking on, and slowing the car to a roll that matched Steve's pace. Bucky rolled down the window and looked at Steve.

"Hey," he called, and Steve looked in.

"Oh, hey." He said, throwing his slipping backpack further up his arm.

"How far are you walking?" Bucky asked, and Steve hesitated a little.

"Not too far.." He replied, and Bucky chuckled.

"And where exactly is 'not too far?' Do you need a ride?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"It's uh, Brooklyn. Probably going out of your way. Don't worry about it." Bucky stopped the car and pushed the passenger door open.

"I live in Brooklyn. Come on, I won't take no for an answer." Steve narrowed his eyes a little, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a hint of disbelief in his tone.

"Of course," Bucky replied, "Now get in."

 

Once Steve had gotten in, Bucky drove off and held the wheel with his knees for a split second while he lit a cigarette. Steve's eyes shifted to look before quickly darting away as Bucky caught the glance.

"Open a window if you want." He said, and Steve thanked him, doing said action. "You don't like the smell of smoke?" Bucky asked, and Steve shook his head.

"I'm asthmatic." He replied, and Bucky's eyes widened. He stubbed his cigarette out on the empty soda can in his cup holder, before placing the salvaged bit of it back into the packet.

"I'm sorry," Bucky said, opening his window too. "I didn't realise." He carried on further, although it wasn't much of a surprise.

"It's okay, you didn't need to do that, it's your car." Bucky smiled and shook his head.

"But you're a guest in my car, are you not?" He looked at Steve, and his grin got wider when the boy let out a small laugh, through his nose, a one sided smile on his face, shaking his head at Bucky.

"This is me," Steve said, as they slowed outside of a row of apartments.

"This your block?" Bucky asked, "I live two blocks away. I didn't know you lived in this neighbourhood?" Steve half smiled.

"Yeah, I don't come out much." Bucky guessed that much, thanks to Steve's white pallor, but didn't pry.

"Oh, that sucks. I suppose I'm not at home as much anymore anyway, so I guess that's why we don't see each other either." Steve nodded and opened the door, allowing the faint noise of shouting to fill the car. He stepped out quickly, and a loud smash from one of the houses caused him to jump.

"Well," he began, his volume rising, as if to muffle the shouting, "Thank you for this. I really appreciate it, you didn't have to." Bucky waved his hand dismissively.

"It was nothing, really. See you in chemistry tomorrow, yeah?" Steve nodded hesitantly.

"Hopefully we won't get a detention this time." Bucky laughed.

"Yeah, hopefully. See you tomorrow." He replied, starting the car and rolling forward. He saw Steve in the rearview mirror, fumbling with his keys and opening the worn down door Bucky's car had just been parked adjacent to, closing it quickly behind him.

 

"I can tell there's something on your mind, Bucky. What is it?" The voice of his best friend came through the phone. The seriousness of it told him that she knew him better than anyone, because Bucky had been trying his hardest to act like everything was fine. He sighed, and she waited.

"I don't know, Nat. It's just some kid." He could almost see her frowning in confusion through the phone.

"Since when have you ever let some kid get you down? I thought you were Bucky Barnes, am I speaking to the right person?" He laughed and shook his head like she could see him.

"No, Natasha, I meant, like.. I feel guilty?" She sighed loudly.

"Have you been beating up innocent kids? You know that's not right Buck, no wonder you feel-"

"That's not me, Nat, that's Gabe, and Jim, and Dum Dum."

"They're bad influences, Buck. You seem like them because you hang with them."

"But that's why I feel bad, people are scared of me, people are afraid to look into my eyes, no one wants to talk to me because they're afraid they're gonna say the wrong thing and I'm gonna punch 'em in the face.

"And I thought having everyone be scared of me would do me some benefit, but I guess it's just left me feeling guilty as shit." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm not afraid of you." Natasha replied, matter-of-factly. He smiled.

"You're not afraid of anyone or anything, Natasha, you're the bravest girl ever." There was a pause, until she spoke up.

"So what's making you feel this way, then? Because you've never seemed bothered about it before, so what is it?" Bucky closed his eyes, and opened them, readying himself to speak after a five second deep breath.

"There's this kid I sit next to in Chemistry. He's a real skinny kid, named Steve Rogers-"

"I know him, really short with dirty blonde hair? He's a real nice kid." Bucky nodded and held the phone tighter to his ear.

"Yeah, that's him. Well, I spoke to him during the lesson, and he introduced himself, but as I went to introduce myself, he told me he knew who I was already, and that made me feel super bad. And then I got him a detention and he wasn't even mad, and I don't know if he was too scared or he just didn't care but, there was that guilty feeling again.

"And so I drive the kid home, 'cause he lives really near us, about three blocks away, and there's loads of shouting coming from his house, and loud smash that makes him jump, like, three feet in the air. I don't know, Nat, I feel like this kid gets a lot of shit wherever he goes, and I just feel so bad for him.

"He's so nice, from what I've worked out so far, and he hasn't even stared or asked about my arm. It's just refreshing, you know? But at the same time, I can't tell if he's actually just decent, or too scared of me to ask about it because I'm a douche." He let out a long sigh, like a weight had been lifted from his chest, and rubbed his eyes.

"I see where you're coming from with this," Natasha replied. "Maybe you should try talking to him more. I can tell you're interested by him, you should make friends with him. I feel like I can sense a crush?"

"Shut up, Nat. You know I hate talking about that."

"Well you shouldn't. It makes it seem like you're running away from your sexuality, Bucky, and I know that's not you. Anyway, that's not the current topic of conversation right now. My point is, talk to Steve, get closer to him. You may have more in common with him than you think." Bucky had to admit that he thought Steve was good looking. However, for now, that would be kept to himself.

"But he's asthmatic, and I smoke like hell. That isn't the best mix."

"Well you know the solution to that then, don't you?" Bucky could actually picture Natasha grinning at him, and he sighed loudly and exaggeratively.

"I'll try to give it up. I'm not promising anything though." Natasha laughed.

"Take it slowly. Cut down, and then cut it off altogether. You'll feel so much better when you have."

"Alright, alright, I'll do that. It's gonna be so shit."

 

Steve sat upstairs in his room on his bed. The house had been silent for a while now, with his mother falling asleep in her drunken stupor, and his father having gone out. Silence made him uncomfortable, but he figured it better than his parents screaming at each other.

He wanted to do well in school, so he could get away from all of this and build himself a new life, but recently it had been taking more of a toll on him, and he found it harder to study.

He was still really confused about why Bucky Barnes had wanted to give him a lift home. Bucky, the most badass kid in the school, wanted to drop dorky Steve Rogers home? It didn't make sense as to why he had interest in him, why he had seemed cool with being lab partners with him.

Steve didn't usually like to dwell on these things but they were confusing, like how Bucky had been so quick to put out his cigarette once finding out that Steve was asthmatic. That one made Steve feel really bad, because it wasn't his car, and he also hated the idea of people feeling sorry for him because of how weak he was.

He had started working out in his room, occasionally lifting some of his dad's hand held weights, if he had the energy or the motivation, but he was slowly beginning to accept the fact that he was going to be weak and skinny for his whole life. And maybe one day he'd find the right person who enjoyed his company and liked him just the way he was.

 

Chemistry was one of the last classes of the day again, and Bucky found himself, both annoyingly and for the first time, looking forward to it.

So when it rolled around, he had no hesitation in pushing himself up from his car (after a begrudgingly smoke-free hour) and making his way through the halls to his chemistry class.

He spotted Steve in the same place he was the day before and marched over to him.

"Hey man," he said, dropping his backpack to the floor, pulling his chair closer behind him so he could sit on it.

"Hey," Steve replied, sliding a sheet of paper over to him. Bucky took the paper and looking over it, nodding his head.

"So we've gotta carry out an experiment." He said, scanning the room. "I'll get the apparatus." When he came back with the equipment, Steve began to set it up, and Bucky helped him.

"You okay?" Bucky asked reluctantly, watching Steve.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you?" Bucky relaxed a little.

"Yeah, I'm alright." The lesson carried on, and they spoke about the experiment, making each other laugh in the meanwhile, easing any tension and awkwardness.

"Alright class, listen up. I know none of you are finished so I'm making it homework for you to finish the evaluation and conclusion of the experiment for next Monday. In your partners." Steve glanced at Bucky, almost holding his breath. Was he going to complain? Was he going to protest and say he wished he had a different partner? Bucky looked up at Steve and grinned.

"Well this should be fun, right? We can do some after school today at my house, if you're free?" He asked. Steve let out the breath that he didn't think he was holding and nodded, reaching for the inhaler in his pocket.

If Bucky had noticed the redness in Steve's face, he didn't point it out. If he had noticed his slightly confused expression, he didn't point that out either. He was contently getting on with the experiment, a little one sided smile on his face, that fascinated Steve.

He found himself wanting to reach out and cup Bucky's cheek, and draw his head up so he could stare into his eyes. But he flickered his own eyes towards the conical flask filled with different substances, not wanting to impulsively follow these actions, in fear of shame, embarrassment, and maybe worse of all, rejection.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school, by my car yeah?" Bucky said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, stopping to talk to Steve outside of the science lab. "You remember what it looks like, right?" Steve nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Might take me a while to find it though, I'm not the tallest of people." He replied, and Bucky chuckled, patting him on the side of his arm.

"You'll get there eventually, kid. See you there." He turned and joined the moving crowd.

Steve sat at his desk in art, doodling a little before the lesson actually started, thinking about the class beforehand. He heard the seat next to him being pulled out from under the table, but he didn't bother looking up.

"Hey man," a voice called.

"Hey, Sam." "What are you doing?" Steve sat up and looked at Sam. "Nothing. What class did you just have?"

 

Steve walked slowly to the car park, to avoid any run-ins with Bucky's friends, but it wasn't slow enough to keep Bucky waiting for a long period of time.

When he arrived in the parking lot, he saw Bucky leaning against his car, texting, alone. He took as deep a breath he could manage and walked towards him. When he go there, Bucky looked up and smiled.

"You good to go?" He asked, and Steve nodded, opening the door and sliding into the car. Bucky unwrapped a lollipop and placed it in his mouth. Steve looked at him and his face slacked slightly. He watched Bucky's jaw twitch and clench as he sucked on the lollipop, occasionally rolling it to the other side of his mouth. He looked away and blinked, almost unable to breathe.

"Stopped smoking?" He asked. He wasn't one to pry, but he needed to expel his breath somehow, and he wasn't sure of what other topic to talk about.

"Yeah." Bucky replied. "Guessed I probably should, seeing as I have an asthmatic for a lab partner." He chuckled, and Steve did the same, although he couldn't help thinking that if Bucky kept sucking lollipops, he wouldn't be able to breathe much then, either.

"So how come you haven't asked about my missing arm yet, then?" Bucky joked, even though he was curious to find out why. Steve shrugged.

"Figured it was none of my business. I'm no one to pry in other people's business, so I tend not to." He replied, and Bucky nodded.

"That's pretty decent of you. And you're right, I suppose it is no one else's business. I just, I can always feel people staring at the missing space, or the prosthetic one, and I've never got that with you. So.. Thank you, I guess." Steve shook his head and smiled at Bucky.

"You don't have to thank me. We've all got our own things to deal with, it's up to us whether we want other people to know or not."

 

When the pair arrived at Bucky's house, Bucky called into the living room.

"Mom! I'm gonna be upstairs, I've got an assignment to do with a friend!"

"Is it Natasha?" She called back, and Bucky laughed a little. She knew full well that Dum Dum, or Gabe or Jim wouldn't come over for study purposes. His mother came out, and looked a little surprised at the sight of Steve.

"Oh!" She smiled at Steve. "Who's this?" "This is Steve, mom." Bucky replied, leaning against the door frame.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Steve said, and Bucky looked at him.

"Okay we're gonna go upstairs now, I'll see you in a while, Ma." He ushered Steve up the stairs and jogged up behind him, laughing.

"Did you just call her ma'am?" He joked, and Steve laughed.

"Hey, I'm a decent guy. I'm polite."

"Well she's gonna love you."

Bucky pushed his bedroom door open, and Steve followed him in. Bucky's room was typically that of a teenage boy's room. There were posters on the walls, a television and a few gaming consoles, with an array of books lining the shelves.

Bucky dropped his bag in the corner and put Steve's down next to it, flopping down onto his large bed in the middle of the room.

"Shall we get started then?" Bucky asked, propping himself up on one elbow. Steve stared at his prominent bicep, covered in tanned skin, a few dark freckles dotted about.

The view was made possible thanks to Bucky's loose fitting white wife-beater. Steve wasn't sure if he was staring in envy or awe so he guessed that it was a bit of both.

"You can sit down, you know." Bucky said, rummaging through his desk drawers for a piece of paper. Steve blinked and looked around.

"Where?" He asked, and Bucky looked up, drawing his eyebrows together.

"The bed?" He replied, doing that one sided smile thing.

"Of course," Steve said to himself, and sat down. "The bed."

 

"Okay, so the method has been pretty much perfected, so we need to write down what our prediction of the outcome of the experiment was, now." Bucky watched Steve talk, staring at his lips, how they shaped and formed to accommodate every letter in each word he said.

How his breathing was more relaxed than it was when he'd first come into Bucky's house, and how his posture was less taut and more casual.

When Steve fretted about some shit that he claimed to have never learned, Bucky nodded and agreed, although he was really staring at the little worry line that appeared just between Steve's eyebrows.

And when Steve looked up and waited for an answer to a question he'd asked, Bucky couldn't help but ignore it and move his face forward, slowly, inch by inch.

And Bucky didn't even know if Steve would like this, hell, he didn't even know if he was gay or not. But Steve didn't pull his head back, or turn it, which gave Bucky encouragement. And soon, his lips were pressed to Steve's, encapsulated in a still kiss.

Steve had felt Bucky's eyes on him for a while now but he had pretended not to notice. He had done his fair share of staring, though he was a little perplexed as to what Bucky had to stare at. Still, he let him, feeling a little self conscious yet staying relaxed.

The time came when he would have to look up at Bucky to catch an answer to a question he'd just asked. And when he did, his own blue eyes met Bucky's, and he felt himself unable to look away this time.

After a 3 second unmoving silence, Bucky began to move toward Steve, and slowly but surely, their faces were mere inches from each other.

And then, Bucky's lips were on his, and Steve found his eyes closing like Bucky's had, and maybe even enjoying the kiss if he pushed the thoughts from his head that screamed self-consciousness.

Bucky pulled away gently and sat back. "I'm..I'm sorry about that..." He said, and scratched the back of his neck. Steve was still in a state of shock, and had to shake his head slightly to bring himself to reality.

"No, it's..." He stood up from the bed, a little panicked. "I should go home." He said, and before Bucky could answer, he'd left his room, descended the stairs and fled from the house.

 

Steve had never kissed anyone before. He had never run that fast either. Now, he stood up against a wall outside of his house panting, chest dramatically rising and falling. He was wheezing and he wasn't sure whether it was from the running, the excitement of the kiss, or a mixture of both.

He pulled his inhaler from his pocket and propelled the soothing drug into his airway, loosening his tightened chest and steadying his ragged breathing. He stared up at the orange sky, and squeezed his eyes shut, tight. The only thought that was running through his brain now was how much an idiot he was for running away.

 

At school the next day, Steve didn't see Bucky. When chemistry came around, he glanced up at the door whenever someone came in, but for the whole hour, not one of them was Bucky.

And when he sat on the wall that overlooked the school's parking lot at lunch with Sam and Natasha, he discreetly looked for Bucky's car, eyes scanning over the different shape, sizes and colours, yet he couldn't find Bucky's. But when Natasha saw him looking, and raised one eyebrow at him, he slumped his shoulders and didn't look again, though he'd come to the conclusion that it wasn't there.

So when he found himself walking past his house and carrying on down the road to Bucky's, he knew he was crazy, but it was worth a try.

He knocked on the door and stepped back, his heart racing and his hands sweating in his pockets. The door opened, and there Bucky stood, his eyebrows raised a little, in a black wife-beater today, with matching black skinny jeans.

"Hi.." Steve started.

"Hi," Bucky replied, and stepped to the side a little. "You wanna come in?" He asked, and Steve nodded, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"My mom's away for the weekend so you don't have to worry about saying hi." Bucky jeered softly, and Steve allowed a chuckle, masking how nervous he actually was.

"Saves time." Steve shrugged. Bucky smiled, but it soon disappeared, and he dropped his head to look at the ground.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night." Steve shook his head and took a step closer to Bucky, who looked up in response to the movement.

"I'm here to apologise. And give you something. I shouldn't have just gotten up and left like that. It was rude of me. And..." He moved closer to Bucky, and soon there was only an inch of space between them.

He let out a quiet breath, and closed the space, his lips falling on Bucky's, a still kiss like the one last night. But this time, Bucky began to move his lips against Steve's, who followed suit.

Steve moved his hands to the hem of Bucky's shirt, and tugged at it, signalling for Bucky to take it off. He complied and peeled it off of his torso with one hand quite quickly, much to Steve's surprise.

He stared at Bucky's toned middle, and shrugged his jacket off. Bucky caught it before it fell to the floor.

"Want me to take your jacket?" He asked, his sly one sided smile creeping onto his face. Steve chuckled and resumed kissing Bucky.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" he asked, both of them breathing heavy. Steve nodded eagerly, and Bucky took his hand, leading him up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Bucky gently guided Steve's shirt up his torso, running his hand along the smooth skin at the same time, relishing in the feeling of his soft flesh. Bucky's hands were good. His kisses were better.

The trail he was leaving on Steve's neck were like a shield, keeping the bad thoughts away. All he was focusing on was the feeling. The look on Bucky's face, when Steve slid into his yearning, eager body, the way it contorted and shaped with pleasure, was better than Steve could have even imagined.

He wished that look would stay with him forever, and he'd stared at it for so long he was sure it was engraved at the back of his eyes, now.

The feeling of muscles on Bucky's back, twitching and forming as it arched in pleasure felt like heaven at Steve's fingertips, and it left him wondering if there was any better feeling.

But then came the orgasm, ripping through their bodies at first, and then slowing down to wash through them like waves lapping at a seashore as they lay entangled in each other's arms, for a while after too.

"You're a jerk." Steve whispered nonchalantly, still spread out on Bucky's chest.

"Punk." Bucky replied, combing his fingers through Steve's soft blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in the summary are from the Paramore song 'Where The Lines Overlap' which is where I very clearly got the title for this work from also. I used it cos the the lyrics kinda match how I think Steve was feeling about being close to someone like he was at the end like he could get used to it but then again I guess that only comes in at the end so what even also the 'where the lines overlap' kinda reminds me of 'I'm with you til the end of the line pal' quote so famously put together by our very own sweetheart Bucky Barnes but I suppose that's because of the word 'line' in the title and nothing else.
> 
>  
> 
> I am currently in the process of writing a sequel fic to this, so go and read it if you liked this one and would have liked to have seen this carried on a little. :)


End file.
